In various situations requiring confidentiality, to further enhance the security, biometric recognition may cooperate with or replace passwords and other conventional means of identification. As the development of biometric recognition, the application thereof also increases. According to a forecast by Transparency Market Research, which is a market research firm, the compounded revenue growth rate in the biometrics market even exceeds 20% from 2012 to 2019. Among others, fingerprint recognition accounts for about 30% of the overall biometrics market due to its biological uniqueness, which ensures security, and ease of use. Due to the vigorous development of the market, various improvements have been conducted for biometric recognition means and devices, such as those for fingerprint recognition.